Hair Worship
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Fyodor has a thing for men with shiny long hair, Ivan just so happens to fill this want. (They do not know each other at this point)


So, this is just Fyodor worshipping Ivan's shiny long hair, this is pre whatever gave him the bandages. Fyodor's ability isn't working as, if I'm honest I don't quite understand so for the sake of this fic he has super good control over it.

I've seen the anime but my copy of the manga where Ivan shows up hasn't been dispatched yet, so this is probably going to read a little OOC.

There is a bit of sex scene, but I was struggling so I went vague and focused on the hair instead.

Yes, Fyodor had been complaining about being single, but he still could not work out why Dazai had brought him _here_. He hated nightclubs at the best of times, but after being stripped of his usual outfit, and forced into a pair of jeans, and a long-sleeved violet shirt that Chuuya insisted matched his eyes, he felt even more out of place. Dazai wouldn't even let him sit in a dark corner, brooding over his drink. Insisting they needed to be nearer the dance floor.

"Dazai, please can we just leave?" he begged, all the men here were unattractive and he'd had enough of pretending to be interested.

Dazai sighed, "Ten more minutes, I promised Chibi I would force you stay for a full hour. He didn't want such a pretty outfit wasted."

"Fine." He sulked, glaring at the dance floor, wishing he had never complained about his love life to a known meddler like Dazai.

Then he saw _him._

His hair shone like a beacon from across the room, a cascading waterfall of molten silver down to the man's ass. His dark clothes accentuated his figure and helped his hair to shine even brighter.

Fyodor couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Fyodor, you're drooling," Dazai's smug voice snapped Fyodor back to reality,

"He's so pretty," his voice barely above a whisper.

The man made his way across the room, hair shimmering and shining as he walked. Fyodor couldn't help himself his hands were moving up to touch the man's hair before he had even said hello.

"So soft,"

The man let out a soft moan, "So bold"

"Shit, fuck sorry," Fyodor snatched back his hand as if it had been burnt, face red with embarrassment. He would stab Dazai for laughing so hard if Chuuya hadn't confiscated any sharp items before they left.

"No, it's fine, handsome stranger, you don't look to bad yourself," a smirk to rival Dazai's.

Fyodor's hands were moving back to touch the man's hair, threading his fingers through the length, marvelling at how long and soft it was.

Dazai cleared his throat,

"I'm going to leave you two to it, have fun Fyodor," he waved and left.

The man closed the gap and placed a light kiss on Fyodor's lips, before moving to whisper in his ear,

"If you keep this up, I may _finish_ before we get to the main event." His dick hard against Fyodor emphasising his point,

"Just as well my place is just around the corner…" he paused, realising he didn't know the man's name.

"Ivan. Lead the way Fyodor." He grinned, as Fyodor took his hand.

They quickly made their way to Fyodor's bedroom, wasting no time in stripping each other. Fyodor's hands were back in Ivan's hair, stroking and running his fingers through Ivan's surprisingly knotless hair, as Ivan pulled him in for a kiss, running his hands down Fyodor's body. They pulled apart, Fyodor unhappily removing his hands from Ivan's hair to lean across the bed, grabbing lube and condoms from the nightstand. Settling back on the bed he handed them to Ivan,

"Do what you like, pretty hair," he smiled, missing Ivan's frown.

"Do you even want this? You are breathtakingly beautiful but I'm not doing this if you aren't on board with it."

Fyodor groaned, Dazai had assured him picking up a guy in a bar was an easy route to a quick, unquestioned fuck.

"Yes, my partners body does not interest me, I just want to touch and stroke their shiny, soft, _perfect _hair, whilst experiencing ecstasy. Is that too much to ask from you Ivan?"

Fyodor hoped Ivan had a competitive side like his past lovers.

"Ecstasy hmm, I think I can give you that," Ivan grinned.

Fyodor ran his hands through Ivan's hair, tickling his back through the shimmering, star like curtain of hair, as Ivan worshipped and prepared Fyodor's body, quickly making the other man a moaning, whimpering mess.

"Ready?" Ivan asked

"Yes."

Fyodor moaned as Ivan's hair tickled his bare chest and arms with each slow thrust, he couldn't help pulling Ivan's hair as he repeatedly hit that _perfect _spot. Ivan leant over to kiss Fyodor, his hair creating a cage around them. Fyodor moaned into the kiss as he came, Ivan thrusts became erratic as he came, Fyodor's name on his lips.

"I didn't even get to touch you," Ivan sounded disappointed.

"Maybe next time?" Fyodor smiled as he leant up to kiss Ivan.

"Oh, that good, was I?"

"I have never experienced such ecstasy," he replied, stroking Ivan's hair, still entrapped by how it shined.

Ivan smiled, he would have to send Fyodor's dark-haired friend and his fiery lover a thank you gift for helping him to finally claim Fyodor as his.


End file.
